When food dough such as cake dough or bread dough is extended into thin strip-shaped (sheet-shaped) food dough, thick food dough transported continuously by a transporting unit such as a belt conveyor is compressed between the transporting unit and an extending roller provided above the transporting unit to extend the food dough into thin food dough. To adjust the thickness of the food dough, the extending roller is simply moved in the vertical direction (see Patent Literature 1)